1. Field of the Invention
A bin lock system to detachable mount at least one storage bin to a storage panel.
2. Description of the Prior Ar
Numerous storage devices comprising a storage panel configured to support a plurality of storage bins thereon have been developed. Such storage devices designed for use in vehicles often comprise a stationary support frame secured to the interior of the van having a storage carriage slidably mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,315 discloses a slidable storage container mounted on an extension track which permits an operator to extract the storage container through the open cargo doors so that the storage container is easily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,136 shows a display panel frame including an upper and lower horizontal track having a series of vertically positioned, rectangular frames slidable mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,509 relates to a track mounting bracket having mounting tracks formed thereon to slidably support doors depending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,695 discloses a slide or rollout tray including an array of castors between the deck and the tray to provide a slideout feature.
Various means have been designed to attach or secure storage bins to such panels or other support structures. Often pins and wire devices are used to secure the storage bins in place. Unfortunately such devices are prone to work loose becoming a dangerous projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,565 teaches a panel section having a continuous longitudinally extending horizontal male connecting member and continuous longitudinally extending horizontal female connecting member. The panel sections are connected along adjacent upper and lower longitudinal edges by the mating of the male and femie connecting members to interlock the panel sections into a support panel for receiving the hooked ends of fasteners on the merchandise or the like to be displayed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,618 shows a storage/display system for storing and displaying goods including a grate attached to a frame having a display board attached thereto and containers or hooks connected to the grate to allow the goods to be displayed or stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,203 discloses a modular unit for mounting on vertical surfaces such as walls mounted by engaging a tongue in an upwardly opening channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,528 teaches an enclosure for handling, storing, transporting and distributing articles throughout a modular system with a self-seating and stabilizing interconnecting means for suspending the enclosure on an upright support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,035 shows a key rack comprising a plate having a plurality of key supports, each including a pair of tongues spaced apart laterally and symmetrically inclined to converge downward toward a vertical line bent to form shanks extending approximately at right angles to the plate.